


[fanart] hungry

by art by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hausu (1977) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Movie Poster, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by
Summary: [It] will wake up... when [it is] hungry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[fanart] hungry

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary for this fanart are from a [quote](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076162/quotes/qt0498687) from _House_ (1977). This fanart is inspired by/references several of the original posters for the film ([link to search](https://duckduckgo.com/?t=ffab&q=house+1977+poster&iax=images&ia=images); some images may contain horror content/be disturbing).
> 
> The photo is edited from [man standing near brown grass field...](https://unsplash.com/photos/TVUUz6bMFSQ) by [Grigore Ricky](https://unsplash.com/@ricky0219) (Unsplash). The _Maneki Neko_ stickers (metallic ink printed on textured washi paper) are by [Pinup Japan](http://pinup.jp/category/b/st707.html).

_Traditional and digital mixed media. Watercolour and gouache on watercolour paper. Photo printed on watercolour paper. Segments of washi stickers (komainu). Retouches with MS Paint._

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for October 2020. The prompt was _in the dark of night_ and the limitation was _Inspired by cult horror posters_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
